Playing For Keeps Part Two
by sadlady
Summary: Doyle has to re-evaluate his life, job and all points in between. This is the second part of a four parter - the first story should be read as it is the scene setter. Please PM me for more stories about Cora and/or Sally


Usual Disclaimer

I don't own the characters of Bodie and Doyle, or any others from the TV series. They belong to Mark One Productions and Brian Clemens.

I borrow them to write fiction for my own (and hopefully your) pleasure, with no financial gain to myself or anyone else.

PLAYING FOR KEEPS Part 2__

_Now I got a choice but I can't choose_  
_Insistent as you are_  
_Is no guarantee that you'll go far_  
_Rock steady, if you can_  
_But I've never been a steady man_

Jamiroquoi – Whatever It Is, I Just Can't Stop

Doyle lay back in the hot water, breathing in the fragrance that Cora had created for him. He could pick out lavender and the warm aroma of ylang-ylang. Their combined smell worked upon his senses, calming him and making him sleepy.

Bodie stuck his head round the door once, to make sure his partner was OK, and was rewarded by a tight smile and a silent 'sorry' mouthed from the depths of the bath. He turned away and left Doyle alone. For his part, Doyle lay in the hot water, wondering how to sort this particular situation out. In time, though, he began to relax, his limbs heavy with fatigue. His mind, though was churning.

He felt vaguely embarrassed at events. Sally's declaration of her feelings had completely thrown him, and he felt his running away smacked of histrionics. He'd walked for what seemed ages, wandering aimlessly around Kensington, before spending what was left of the night, in a small twenty four hour café just off the High Street.

In the morning, he'd gone back to his own flat, but unable to settle, resumed his wandering, spending his day off around Camden Market before buying a ticket for the early evening concert in the Roundhouse. Afterwards, he couldn't remember the music or the orchestra. His thoughts were completely taken over by Sally. He bought a coffee and burger from one of the many outlets in the area not even flinching at the extortionate price he was asked to pay. He continued walking towards Mornington Crescent, then Euston, only realising it was raining, when the rivulets started to run down the inside of his shirt. He was cold and wet and drowning in his own thoughts. He suddenly realised the time, and the fact he was near Regents Park. Without thinking whether his partner would mind an interruption of his weekend with Cora, Doyle had simply changed direction and walked towards the Park, and Bodie's flat.

Along the hall, Bodie and Cora lay together spooning on the sofa. There was a film on the TV but the couple paid scant attention to the action.

Bodie, his arms around his woman, spoke softly.

"Didn't know what to do when I saw him on the doorstep. No idea what's going on? Thought he was with Sal last night. I knew something was up – she's been preoccupied lately. I reckon she wants to call it day with him. Hope it's not another Anne Holly scenario!" He tightened his arms around Cora.

She snuggled against the broad expanse of Bodie's chest, holding on to his hands around her waist.

"He's hurtin' darlin'," she said. "You can see it in his eyes. He's tired, unsure of himself and doesn't know where to turn."

"Wish he'd turned somewhere else," replied Bodie. "Thought we were gonna have a night in . . . takeaway, good bottle of wine, and, er, an early night!"

Cora sat up and stroked Bodie's face.

"That's not like you lover," she scolded gently. "Ray's put himself out for you in similar circumstances; remember when he brought you back to me – drove all the way to Devon."

Bodie managed to look suitably chastened.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what to say to him. I know what I think, but if I say anything it'll come out trite and stupid. Doyle needs more than that. Anyway, I'm not the best person to sort out his love life. Until I met you I didn't know what it meant meself!"

Cora stood up and pulled Bodie to his feet.

"You've a way with words Will Bodie! Go and get a takeaway and stop off for some wine. I'll sort Ray out. Give me an hour with him." She swept out of the living room, her long velvet skirt swishing against the floor. Bodie sighed to himself, and sauntered after her. He picked up his wallet and left his flat.

Cora rummaged in the linen cupboard for a towel. She selected a large fluffy bath sheet, and draped it across the radiator. She entered the kitchen and brewed two mugs of tea. She then made her way along to the bathroom, stopping to pick up the towel. She knocked softly on the door and went in.

Doyle lay in the bath, his chin resting in the water. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and steady.

Cora put the mugs down and gently shook him.

"Ray? Time to wake up lover, c'mon."

Doyle opened his eyes. Cora watched as he struggled to orient himself to his surroundings. The realisation he was stark naked and his best friend's partner was with him, prompted a flurry of activity as he grabbed a flannel to cover his modesty. Cora threw back her head and laughed at his antics.

"Ray Doyle! No need to cover yourself darlin', it's your partner who sets my heart dancin'. Here, wrap yourself in this," she handed him the warm towel, chuckling to herself as Doyle tried to think of a quick retort, "and come into the lounge. Then you can tell me what's goin' on. Don't forget your tea."

She turned around and walked to the doorway. The water swirled as Doyle got out of the bath. Cora looked back, catching sight of a wet Doyle, hair hanging down past his shoulders, busily tying the towel round his narrow hips. Her gaze swept from his head to his toes. "Goodness knows why Mia gave you up for Declan. Must need her eyes tested."

Ten minutes later, Doyle appeared, wearing Bodie's dressing gown. It fell off his shoulders, and despite the cord being firmly knotted around his waist, it gaped open at the chest. He sat down next to Cora. Both were comfortable with each other, and there was a companionable atmosphere between them. The TV was off, and Cora had dimmed the lights. The mugs of tea had been replenished, and a packet of custard creams opened.

Cora gave Doyle a smile.

"What's goin' on lover?" she asked in her soft Irish tones. "You've scared my man – he thinks he's going to have be all strong and silent for you . . . show you his soft side."

Doyle gave a half smile.

"Better get it sorted out then – can't have Bodie tearing up can we?" he replied.

Cora lent forward and covered Doyle's hand.

In turn, he stroked her fingers.

"It's Sal. And a declaration of love," he said. "Took me by surprise. She's always said how much her career means to her. No time for a serious relationship – or kids. That's why it worked for us. We like the same things, music, films, and the same restaurants. We enjoy each other's company, we go out now and again, and at the end of the evening either go back to our own places, or stay the night together. Great sex, fun and no strings attached. Now it's all changed."

Cora watched the expression on his face as he spoke. He appeared to be convincing himself. He continued.

"It really shook me. I'd no idea she was thinking along those lines. You know Sal, always got a game plan. Alpha One by the time she's forty, with the rest of us trailing in her wake."

"And what of your feelings Doyle? What do you feel?" she asked.

He looked directly at Cora.

"I know what I want, but it's just not gonna work!" His voice was tinged with anger. "Cowley'd have a fit if he knew! One or other of us would be taken off the streets straight away! I'm not prepared to do that to Bodie, to her . . . or to myself!"

He stood up and began to pace around the room. Cora watched as he moved. He was tense and troubled - passion and angst racing across his features.

"Ray. Sit down. Think – out loud. It will help you get things in perspective." Cora's tone brooked no nonsense.

Doyle stopped short, all the fight suddenly draining out of him. He sat down on the sofa again. He held up his hand and counted on his fingers.

"One. I do love Sal in my own way, but I'm not sure it's enough for me . . . or her. Two. I don't want to give up the job . . . yet! Three. I want a family and I'm pretty sure that's not on her agenda. I've always wanted kids . . . bring 'em up knowing they're loved and respected. It's that important to me. Four. I don't know how it could work. Five . . ." his voice trailed off and he looked dejected.

"You see Cora, it's just too much to think about. What if I get hurt – what if she does? What about the occasional other women – she knows I'm not a saint, but then I've never had to think about that side of things before!"

Cora listened to Doyle's explanation, a small smile hovering around her mouth. When he paused for breath, she gently placed a finger on his lips.

"Darlin'. How do you think Bodie and I manage? I know he has to do his job, with all the dangers and uncertainties it brings. I would never ask him to give it up for me – he'll make that decision for himself. The other women . . . it comes with the territory, and we're both old enough to realise that what we have is far too strong for an occasional dalliance to break." She laughed at Doyle's expression.

"Yes my love; I occasionally 'stray'. Me and my man both understand ourselves. He's a very sexual being you know! When he finally moves on from CI5, that's when our lives will become one; and then we'll stay together forever."

Doyle sat quietly, marvelling at her confidence in herself and his friend. He'd always assumed that they would stay together, but thought Bodie hadn't yet realised he'd found his soul mate. From Cora's words, it seemed they had worked out a working, loving relationship that suited them.

He looked helplessly at her.

"Trouble is love, me an' Sal work for the same 'company', and that makes it awkward."

Cora stroked his forearm.

"Ray darlin', you're already making it work. You're the best team George has, and he knows it. Your relationship with Sal, and mine with Bodie doesn't change that. You are reliable and professional. You've not let it interfere with your work. Anyway, Sal has a different role than you. She's more involved in white collar crime than you – we're not so liberated yet, that women work on the front line! She's not likely to have to face an armed suspect is she?"

Doyle nodded in agreement. He went to speak, but Cora softly brushed his lips with her hand.

"Let me finish lover. Many people work for the same company, and make a relationship work, Ray. Why should it be so different for you and Sally? The stolen kiss, the private, intimate embrace, these are the perks of your job Ray. In fact, it seems to me Raymond Doyle, there are only two things that you need to resolve for yourself before you can make a decision."

She got up and pulled the curtains, before turning to face the young agent. He looked about ten years old, dressed in the too big dressing gown, his bare feet scuffing on the rug.

"Ray, you need to ask yourself if you love her enough to make it work. If the answer to that is yes, then you must broach the subject of children with her. That will be the make or break for you darlin'. Everything else will fall into place!"

Doyle looked at Cora, as if seeing her in a new light.

He spoke, his voice thick with emotion.

"Bodie has no idea what he has in you," he said. "He should wake up every morning and thank whatever god he believes in that he met you."

Cora laughed, a deep, warm sound.

"Oh lover, he does," she said, "and then he thanks his god for you – it was you who introduced us."

Ray looked puzzled and then a broad grin broke out.

"Blimey! It was me, wasn't it? The festival, with Mia."

Cora walked back to the sofa, and slipped and arm around Doyle's shoulder.

"You've a good heart Ray Doyle. It won't be wasted on Sally, but make sure your own needs are in tangent with hers. You deserve a good life." Cora kissed him lightly on the top of his head.

A deep voice resonated from the doorway.

"That's right. Send me out in the rain while you get cosy with me best mate."

Bodie walked in, shaking his head and scattering droplets of rain around him. He took Cora in his arms and hugged her hard, smiling tenderly at his woman.

"Make yerself useful sunshine, and uncork that wine. You might wanna get dressed too. There's a pair of your jeans in my wardrobe, and grab one of my tee shirts. I'll want it back." Bodie spoke in mock severity.

Doyle squirmed around and watched them, smiling at his friends. Bodie, despite his protestation that he couldn't deal with emotions, would always do right by his friend. And Cora, well Doyle had his own counsel on the captivating Irish woman.

'_It's always Cora,' _he thought_. 'She knows what we are, what we do, how we feel and what will get us through each day. We're almost lost without her when it comes to the things that matter.'_

Doyle thought back to when they'd met her, and with his imagination taking hold, wondered again if the gods were feeling benevolent that day when they sent Cora towards two men who try to keep this island clean and smelling, even if ever so faintly, of roses and lavender.


End file.
